Never Judge a Book by it's Cover
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: A man washes up on an uncharted island and is whisked away on an amazing adventure. the only problem is the soon to be names boy kai, has lost all of his memories about his past. will this factor hurt or help him and his crewmates? IN THIS STORY ZORO IS CALLED ZOLO DO NOT CORRECT ME OR COMMENT ABOUT IT. ALSO THIS IS A ZOLO X MALE OC STORY- DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of it's characters, but I do own my ocs**

The first thing I remember is waking up soaking wet on a deserted island. The skies were full of clouds, and gulls flew overhead. 'Where am I?' was the first thought to come to mind. I pushed myself off the ground, my wet hands getting cloaked in the light damp sand, and long magenta colored hair flew over my shoulder. I pulled a clump of my wet hair in front of my eyes as I stare at it quizzically. 'Is this my hair?' I asked myself with a quirked eyebrow, "Such a peculiar color…" I muttered walking down the lone beach. I walked for what seemed like hours until I came across a small wooded area. I sat against a tree, relaxing my sore and tense muscles. My body wasn't used to much physical activity; I was slightly out of breath from just the small amount of walking I did. "Where am I?" I asked again, staring up to the heavens. I continued to stare at the endless blue sky as both clouds and various bird fluttered by. Slowly, ever so slowly my eyes began to feel heavy and I yawned, tears pricking my stinging eyes. 'Why am I so tired?' I yawned once again rubbing my eye lid, blotching my vision slightly. I blink rapidly trying to stay conscious. I leaned my head back, hitting the tough bark of the tree I was up against. I then collapse willingly to the ground, arms tucked behind my head, and my legs folded pretzel like. Minutes later my wonderland comes to surface in the realm of my gory and demented dreams.

"Hey wake up." A quiet voice called causing me to stir. I groggily blink my teary eyes only to see a boy with short light pink hair and bottle cap glasses starring down at me in concern. I looked past the boy and saw the sun was still high in the sky, showing I was asleep for only a short while. "Are you okay?" the boy asked, grabbing my arm and dragging me onto my feet.

I shake my head rapidly and answer the boy "Yeah, I'm fine I was just taking a nap. Where are we?"

The boy looked at me like I was crazy, "You mean you came onto Alvida's private island, clueless of where you were?"

I absentmindedly nodded my head, looking over the clothes I was wearing for the first time since I got up. I wore an elbow length tattered gray button up shirt, and faded white boy shorts that almost looked a pale gray. My feet were bare and would make a dull thud noise whenever I took a step. "So kid, where are you taking me?" I asked, magenta hair stabbing my eyes.

"Well I should take you to Alvida… But I won't" the boy smiled nervously, "I'm Koby by the way, what's your name?"

I scrunched my face in thought before shaking my head a small smile on my face, "I have no clue." Koby stopped abruptly,

"You don't even know your own name?!" He screeched grabbing his hair preparing to pull it out.

"Nope!" I laugh lightly at Koby's dramatic antics, "It's okay though. I'm sure I'll remember sooner or later."

Koby just shoot me a bland look, shouting "How can you say that? You might have family out there looking for you!"

I simply shrug my shoulders showing my lack of concern, "Meh, you never know. For all I know all my family could be dead."

"How can you say that so calmly!?" Koby asked looking almost ready to cry.

I shook my head in an 'I don't know' fashion. Suddenly a loud voice cuts thru the forest causing both Koby and I to flinch.

"KOBY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Who was that?" I asked cleaning my ringing ear out with my finger.

"Lady Alvida…" Koby muttered looking slightly panicked,

"That was a woman?!" I asked, "If you ask me it sounded more like a bore than a human."

Koby sighed shaking his head, "You have no idea…"

"Righty then." I said placing a hand on Koby's frail looking shoulder, "I'll stay here, I don't want to get you into more trouble then you're in now."

Koby nodded his head and ran off towards 'Lady Alvida' would be waiting.

"Poor kid…" I mutter under my breath, walking off in a random direction hoping for the best.

*FF*

I'm sitting cross-legged at the base of a large tree again, "Where is Koby?!" I whined rocking from side to side.

"HEY!" a familiar voice called. I turned and saw my favorite pinkett.

"Koby!" I cried happily shooting from the ground over to the said boy.

"Finally I found you! Why didn't you stay where you said you would?! And by the way, we really need to come up with a name for you… its really awkward trying to talk to someone when you can't address them properly."

"Right…" I nodded my head slightly before pointing to Koby's new companion, "So who's this lad?"

"He he, I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

I cock my head to the side, "King of the Pirates?"

"Yup! I'm a pirate, and I need a crew. I need a musician, a chef, a navigator, a sharpshooter, and did I mention a musician?!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

Luffy looked around 17 or 18 years old, he had short black hair and had a distinct scar under his left eye. Luffy wore a bright red vest, jean boy shorts, and straw sandals. Finally to complete Luffy's simple outfit he has a straw hat placed on top of his head. The hat was in great condition, though slightly frayed that was most likely from its excessive use and from the amount of time it was out in the blazing sun.

I smile widely at the boy in front of me, "Yeah you mentioned you needed a musician. So what are you doing here?"

Luffy smiled, "I got sucked up in a gigantic whirlpool and hid in a barrel then wound up here."

I pat Luffy's shoulder, "That's mighty neat!" I laughed, "Don't cha think Koby?" I looked at the pinkett and saw small droplets of sweat pour down the side of his face. "You 'Kay there mate?" I asked waving my hand in front of the space case's face.

"Y-you want to be king of the Pirates?!" Koby asked shaking slightly, "That means you'd have to find the one piece! AND make the whole world kneel to you!"

"Heheh…" I laugh silently to myself, "I think that'd be easy for this guy, he seems pretty charismatic. No matter how stupid he may look or act."

Ignoring me Koby continued his hectic rant, "Wealth, fame, power—you'd have to achieve it all! Don't tell me you're after Gold Roger's lost treasure one piece!"

"And if he is after this one piece, what's that mean?" I asked Koby hoping to calm him down.

"You don't know what the one piece is?" Luffy asked giving me a look as if telling me I'm stupid.

"HEY! Don't give me that look!" I shouted bopping Luffy over the head, "I don't have any memories at the moment, I don't even remember my own name!"

Lufy remained silent for a moment and stared at me with big eyes.

"Anyway" I sighed ruffling my hair, "What is this one piece?" I asked

Koby turned to me and explained everything about Gold Roger and how he was King of the Pirates, and when his execution date came, right before he took his last breath he told the world that if they wanted to be king of the pirates they would have to find his hidden treasure the One piece.

"Oh I see." I turn towards Luffy, "So you're in a competition! Basically a race against all the other pirates, a race for Gold Rogers last treasure."

Luffy nodded his head in approval.

"That's so cool!" I shout, stars in my eyes as I jump up and down, "Can I join you?"

"Hehehe, Sure!" Luffy gave a huge smile that looked humanly impossible.

Koby was silent for a moment staring at Luffy and me. Before asking out of nowhere, "Luffy, Kai, do you think… I could be a marine?"

"What?" Luffy and I cock our head to the side in confusion.

"I'm asking you, do you guys think I could be a marine. It's always been my life's dream, you see one day I was going fishing, but I got on the wrong boat. I boarded a pirate boat by mistake. That was two years ago. In exchange for my life, I've been working as their cabin boy.

"You're kinda clumsy and dumb!" Luffy said putting a hand on his hip.

A sweat drop rolled down the side of my head, 'Great way to boost the poor boys confidence Luffy!'

"And you're gutless too, you really are useless!"

"Luffy don't be rude!"

"Opps…" he muttered.

"But you're right." Koby cut in, "I don't have the guts to float around the sea in a barrel like you Luffy…"

"You were in a barrel?" I asked Luffy blank expression on my face, as if saying 'REALLY?'

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Luffy, Kai, do you think I could really be a marine? Do you think I could do it?"

I smile at the younger boy and laugh, "I have no clue!"

Koby clenched his fish and shouted, "Well, I'm gonna do it! What've I got to lose!? I don't wanna be a miserable cabin boy my whole life! Better risk my life trying to achieve my dream! I'll join the navy… And then… I'll capture Alvida!"

'Adda boy, go for it.' I cheer to Koby in my head.

Suddenly in one swift moment our happy moment disappeared as a HUGE woman came forth and destroyed the coffin looking boat I didn't notice earlier.

The 'Woman' shouted enraged, "Who are you going to capture, runt!?"

"Ah!" Koby and I cry falling backwards as wooden shards fly at us.

"My boat!" Koby sobbed tears welding in his eyes.

"You little sneak!" the 'woman' shouted, "Did you really think you could escape from me!?"

Once I got a good look at the hag I saw she was VERY fluffy. She wore a plaid shirt that looked like it could pop at any moment. She also wore a coat with plaid ends and white pants that looked like capris on her. Then atop her head was a white cowboy hat with a red feather and in her hand was an iron mace covered in deadly spikes.

"Is that the bounty hunter you hired? Well, he certainly isn't Roronoa Zolo… so I'll give you one chance to repent… Who is the Fairest though out all the seas?" the 'woman' asked, "ANSWER ME!"

'Who is that?' I asked myself shaking slightly from shock. I never felt like this. My heart was racing and my vision sharpened slightly as my head became clouded with thought. 'Is this FEAR?' I asked staring at the woman, afraid that if I moved my gaze that my life would flash before my eyes. 'I'm not sure… My heart feels like it's going to explode, but not in a bad way- what's wrong with me?'

Koby was sweating very heavily, "Heh Heh Heh… Lady Alvida, you-"

Koby was cut off by Luffy saying, "Hey, who's that tough-looking old biddy?" In short everyone's jaw dropped in shock. My eyes bulged out of my sockets and I shot away from the woman who was most likely Alvida.

"Luffy! Take it back!" Koby cried fearing for his life, "Though-out ALL the seas, Lady Alvida is…" Koby paused for a moment and Luffy's previous words flew through his mind.

_I'm gonna be king of the Pirates… and if I died trying… then at least I tried!_

"LADY ALVIDA IS… THE UGLIEST OLD HAG OF ALL!"

In truth I was shocked by Koby's answer, as Luffy had said he was pretty wimpy… But I'm not sure I'd be able to say that if I was in Koby's position. The pinkett was VERY brave, even if he didn't fully realize it.

Alvida towered over Koby Luffy and me, her eyes covered by shadows.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Luffy laughed full heartedly

"You little!-" Alvida shouted absolutely infuriated, Alvida swung her great Iron mace causing my heart to stop.

'Koby's gonna die!' my mind went blank as I worried for the small boy's safety

"Good for you Koby!" Luffy said smiling pushing both Koby and me back.

"It makes no difference to me…" Alvida said, bringing her mace towards Luffy's head, "you're all going to die!"

The mace hit home onto Luffy's head, yet no blood spilt from the boys head and an inhuman smile was still on his face. "That didn't hurt! 'Cause I'm made of rubber!"

"Impossible!" Alvida cried fear evident in her voice, "No one survives the iron mace!"

Everyone was shocked by the unbelievable event that just occurred. Luffy just survived a blow to the head from an Iron mace!

"You've got to be kidding!" Alvida's crew shouted sweat pouring from their foreheads.

"GUM-GUM…" Luffy pulled his arm back and it seemed to stretch, "PISTOL!" Luffy's fist shot forward and slammed into Alvida's colossal form sending her flying.

"H-his arm stretched like rubber…" one crew member hollered.

"Captain!" another wallowed, "He beat lady Alvida! He's not human!"

"Give Koby a dinghy!" Luffy commanded, "He's gonna join the navy!"

"Y-yes sir…" the crew obliged to Luffy's demand and got a decent sized dingy.

"Hey Luffy!" I called walking over to the skinny boy after everyone left.

"Yeah, Kai?"

"Kai?" I asked confused

Luffy smiled, "That's what Koby called you earlier. I guess it's your new name." My eyes widen in shock.

"Luffy where's Koby?!" I asked quickly

"Over at the beach he's loading the dingy."

"Thanks!" I shout running with my bear feet clomping in my wake. "Koby!" I called as I saw the short pinkett.

"Huh?" he asked seeing my figure flying towards him, "Oh Kai what's up?"

I stopped myself from ramming into the boy and bowed deeply, tears pricking my eyes "I just wanted to say, thanks so much for giving me a name… it means a lot to me, Koby!" I smile at him, my magenta hair falling in my face. The asked, "By the way Koby do you have a string?"

Koby nodded his head and handed me a worn down piece of rope. I pulled my bangs back and tied my hair into a high pony tail. "Thanks Koby!" I grinned plopping down on the sandy shore. "So Koby you've always wanted to be a marine?"

"Yes."

"That's neat! Too bad well be enemies after we find you a naval base to drop you off at."

"What do you mean?" Koby asked.

"Well I'm gonna go with Luffy thus making me a pirate."

"What'll you be in his crew?"

"Who knows?" I smile up at the clear sky, "With my blank memory I could be good at something and have no clue about it."

"True," Koby agreed with me and sat beside me, finished with packing the ship.

"GUYS!" Luffy shouted happiness radiating from his being, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Koby and I say in unison, smiling at each other as we do so.

We finally set sail, me pushing the boat off because Koby was a little too short and Luffy refused to go in the water.

All three of us were sitting comfortably in the dinghy. I had my feet hanging over the edge of the boat to keep to wood from getting wet. Koby and Luffy sat cross legged and where talking among themselves.

"Luffy, if you're going after the One piece… that means you'll have to enter the 'grand line'" Koby said worry evident in his voice

"Yep!" Luffy said in a carefree nature.

"They call it the pirates' graveyard…" Koby continued.

"That's why I'm assembling a super crew. That guy imprisoned at the navy base… what's his name?" Luffy asked Koby

"Roronoa Zolo!"

Luffy laughed, "If he's a nice guy, I'll let him join my crew!"

Koby was shocked, "Now you're talking crazy again! Never never never! That'll NEVER happen! That guy's a demonic beast!"

"How do you know?" I asked joining the boy's conversation.

"Never!" Koby shouted again.

"You never answered my question!"

"Hmph." Koby huffed

"Aw come on Koby, for all you know I could have been a monstrous beast, yet you helped me!" I said leaning my head against the side of the boat.

"Well you were passed out and had no weapon on you!"

"Koby, just admit it, you can't judge a book by its cover, or by the rumors spread about it! I bet Zolo's a great guy!"

"You say that now Kai! Just wait till he tries to kill you!"

"You'll see! He won't try to kill me!"

"GAHHH!"

"HAHAHA!" Luffy and I laughed as we sailed towards the naval base that held the 'demonic beast' Roronoa

This is the story of me, Kai, a boy with no memory of my past, and my adventures I have with my new family. One that won't always get along but in the end we'll always be there for each other.

And a lesson I'll learn on this journey is to never judge a book by its cover. It's what's inside that counts.


	2. Chapter 2

"A demonic beast, huh?" Luffy asked Koby as we continued to sail towards the naval base that holds the notorious bounty hunter Roronoa Zolo.

"Roronoa Zolo is his real name… " Koby said answering Luffy. "But the call him 'Zolo the pirate hunter.'"

"Scary~" I said resting my callused hand on my cheek.

"Yeah," Koby said not catching my sarcasm, "He's like a bloodthirsty hound… Roaming the sea hunting men for the bounties on their heads! They say he's a demon in human form."

"You know Koby," I say cutting into Koby's rant, "Most of this stuff you're saying is based off rumors. And for all you know, he might only be hunting people so he has money to eat. Ever think of that?" I asked toying with a strand of my long magenta bangs.

"How can you defend him?" Koby asked outraged, "He's a pirate hunter! Pirate hunters don't mix well with pirates! Besides Kai he could kill us instantly if he wanted to!"

"And?" I asked again getting annoyed with Koby's biased rant, "You don't know the guy, so give him a break and stop thinking everything and everyone is gonna be like the big bad wolf that's gonna eat you up."

"Kai…" Koby said sending me an apologetic look that I brushed off.

"So Luffy, you really gonna ask Zolo to join the crew?" I asked my captain no really expecting a solid answer.

From the short time I knew Luffy and Koby, both of them were very different from each other. Luffy was a free spirit. He went with the flow, but hated when people he cared for getting hurt. And Luffy would do anything to help them. While Koby was still like a little kid but was more mature than Luffy. He was nervous and had little to no spine. Not that I was much betterfrom what I could tell, but what can you do besides try, try again when the time comes. Anyway Koby knew lots about the ocean and was taking his sweet time getting us to that naval base.

"Cap'n?" I asked again looking to see Luffy staring off in space before he answered.

"I haven't decided whether I'll invite him to join yet or not. If he's a good guy, then I'll-" Luffy was cut off by Koby shouting

"He's in prison because he's not a good guy!"

An Irk mark finds its way to my head and I slam my hard fist down on Koby's skull, making a sickening cracking noise. "Koby… Stop it all ready, I have a headache because so you…"

"Sorry…" Koby cried clutching his swollen head.

"Much better" I sighed in content as I sat down against the side of the boat, letting the rocking of the boat lull me into sleep.

"We're finally here!" Luffy shouted happily waking me from my slumber.

"Mmm… Where are we?" I ask groggily as I rub my eyes

"We're at the base Kai!" Luffy said dragging me out of dinghy, taking me with him and Koby into the town.

"Good job Koby." I smiled down at the short boy and pat his pink head.

"Thanks," he said embarrassed, looking down at the floor.

"Alright! Cap'n you think it's time to eat?"

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted marching towards a small dinner called 'food foo.' Luffy, Koby and I ordered a fair amount of food and got it fairly quickly. While eating Luffy would try to steal some of my food so I'd stab him with my fork every time he came close. A thing I learned about myself is that I have a huge appetite. I ordered multiple plats of food but I still wasn't full, I'm starting to get concerned about how I'm ever going to be able to pay for all the food Luffy and I can eat.

"Well Koby, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Luffy spoke after he finished all of his food, "I hope you join the navy and become a great sailor!"

"Th-Thank you, Luffy! And you too Kai!" Koby cried, "I hope you two become great pirates! ... Even if that means we'll become enemies

"Hey, isn't Roronoa Zolo supposed to be imprisoned here?" I asked resting my elbow on the large wooden table.

_KRASH_

Everyone in the restaurant flipped out and was up against the wall opposite of Luffy, Koby and I.

"What's their problem?" I asked blankly

"Maybe you shouldn't say that name out loud around here…" Koby suggested in a low whisper.

"Hmmm…" Luffy and I hummed.

"I saw a poster that said that Captain Morgan is at this base."

One again everyone went flying away from our trio, "What's your problem!?" I shouted at the other customers, slamming my clenched fists down on the table making a deep crack run through it. My eyes widened in shock as I stared down at the table. "Damn…" was all I could say. As I looked back and forth at my fist then the now damaged table

"Heheh…." Koby laughed awkwardly, "Let's get out of here!" He grabbed one of my wrists and one of Luffy's then dragged us out of the restaurant, but not before leaving money to pay for our meal.

"Ha Ha ha ha!" Luffy Laughed once we left the restaurant, "What a great restaurant! I want to go back there again!"

"Everyone one is so jumpy! I'm getting a bad feeling about this!" Koby said walking beside Luffy and I, "I can understand why they get nervous when they hear Roronoa Zolo's name—he might escape at any moment! But why did they get nervous hearing the captain's name?"

"Who Knows!? Maybe they just got carried away!" Luffy shouted care free as always.

"Why would that happen!?" Koby shouted at Luffy. An irk mark was on my cheek as I continued to walk towards the gigantic base trying to ignore the two boys beside me, "I'm trying to think seriously here…" the younger of the two said

I sighed in irritation and said in a sour voice, "Maybe the captain's the bad guy? Ever think of that Koby?"

"Why would you say that Kai?" Koby asked running up beside me.

"Oh I don't know." I said looking down at the short boy, "Maybe because the customers seemed just as freaked out by captain's name as they were with Roronoa Zolo's." Koby said nothing, he just pouted at my words. I shake my head causing my long hair to fly about, "Just think about it Koby. The world isn't black and white, things are sure to happen that you would never have expected to in a million years."

Koby silently nodded his head, hopefully taking my words to thought.

~~ The Navy Base ~~

"It looks so big up close!" Luffy shouted as Koby, Luffy and I stood in front of the navy base. The navy base stood story's high and had what almost looked like zebra stripes on it, while large cannons sat on the base's roof.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Luffy." I smiled over to the black haired boy.

"Go on Koby!" Luffy encouraged his friend.

"B-but I haven't mentally prepared myself yet…" The pinkett stuttered, "And those people sure were scared when they heard the captain's name…"

"That's just what I told you earlier Koby..." I turned my head and saw Luffy hanging off the large brick wall, "Cap'n what're you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder if I can see… the demonic beast from here." Luffy said holding his hand over his eyes to block the blinding sun.

"You won't find him just by peeking over the fence." Koby told our companion, "He's probably deep within the bowels of the prison…"

"Oh yeah?" Luffy asked a smile on his face as he ran alongside the brick wall for a minute, "well there's somebody over there! Maybe it's Zolo!" Luffy shouted happily

"Maybe," I smiled running next to my captain, "You never know around here." When Luffy stopped I hoisted myself up with a surprising amount of ease. "Man, I had no idea I was so strong…" I muttered to myself looking down at my well-built arms.

"There he is!" Luffy shouted as he had his arms holding himself up beside me. Beside Luffy Koby struggled to hold himself up, but saw the man that was tied roughly to a cross. I stared at the man blankly, but still surveyed him. The man who I believed to be Roronoa Zolo wore a black bandana that was securely tied around his head, causing a shadow to fall over his eyes. 'Zolo' had a green haramaki sash around his middle and looked deadly. But unlike Koby I didn't feel intimidated in the least. I mean the man was unarmed and I bet hasn't eaten in at least a week.

But of course Koby being the scaredy cat he is fell from the wall and was shaking like a leaf. I looked down from the wall and asked, "You okay there Koby? That was quiet a fall you had."

Koby ignored my question and said in a shaky voice, "A b-black bandana and a haramaki sash! I-it's really him! That's Roronoa Zolo! He looks so… Menacing!"

"So that's him. Hmm!" Luffy said looking over at Zolo, "I could just untie those ropes and set him free…"

"That's suicide!" Koby shouted with obvious fear laced in his voice, "If you let him loose, he'll kill us then wreck the town!"

"Shut up Koby!" I yelled the boy as he got back up on the wall, "If you're scared just go back down! We'll be fine."

Koby huffed and ignored me once again.

"Why you little…" I muttered angrily an irk mark visible on my cheek.

Before I could say anything more, Zolo spoke for the first time since we've been here, "Hey kid! Coming over here… and untie me…" he looked up at us a smile on his face as his three golden earrings jingled when the hit one another, "I've been here for nine days and I can't TAKE anymore."

'So I was right,' I thought to myself, 'He has been here for more than a week, he must be so weak right now…' I looked down at the man with blood dripping from his mouth with not pity, but a longing to help him.

"Hey! He's smiling!" Luffy said stating the obvious once again

"H-he's talking to us!" Koby shouted cowering behind the wall once again.

"Just go back down!" I shouted at the still shaking Koby.

Zolo continued speaking, "I'll make it worth your while. I'll capture someone with a big price on their head and give all of the bounty to you. You can trust me. I'm a man of my word."

"D-don't do it Luffy!" Koby stammered, "As soon as you untie him, he'll kill us and get away! I just know it!"

"He won't kill us." Luffy said strongly, "He couldn't. I wouldn't let him!" My eyes widened at Luffy's bold words before smiling contently knowing that Luffy was a man to keep his word. Koby on the other hand had tears streaming down his face, most likely thinking that Zolo would kill us.

**Whak**

A ladder was placed against the wall Luffy, Koby and I where on. "Huh!?" we all asked in confusion

"Shhh!" A little girl shushed us all, jumping down from her place on the wall and jogged over to the battered Zolo.

"Hey! D-don't do down there! It's dangerous!" Koby shouted trying to stop the girl

"Whadda you want?" Zolo asked the girl

"Luffy! Do something! She'll be killed!" Koby cried pointing at the girl and Zolo

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Luffy and I asked staying in our spots.

"GET LOST! Do you want to get killed!?" Zolo barked at the girl who stood calmly in front of him

"I made these rice balls for you! I thought you might need some food!" the girl smiled widely as she showed Zolo the rice balls she worked so hard to make, "It's the first time I've ever made rice balls. I hope you like them."

"I'm… Not hungry!" Zolo said trying to make the girl leave, "Now beat it and take that stuff with you!"

"B-but…" the girl started to protest but she was cut off by Zolo, who screamed,

"I don't want it! Now get outta here! Or I'll stomp you to death!"

My eyes widened as I heard a man call, "RORONOA ZOLO! You shouldn't pick on little girls. I'll tell my father on you!" I turned towards the voice and saw an extremely ugly man. He had golden hair in the shape of a mushroom and had a large butt like chin. He wore an expensive black suite with animal a pair of animal print shoes and a shirt to go with the outfit. The man also had a gold chain hanging loosely around his neck and a ring was on his middle finger. Along with the man there were two navy members who looked very displeased with their situation but said nothing.

"Who's that weirdo?" Luffy asked resting his chin on the top of the wall

"He must be some high ranking naval officer." Koby said looking the man over, "Now that little girl will be safe."

"I highly doubt it…" I mutterer quietly to myself, "He doesn't look like the 'helping' type. But then again I have no right to judge him on his poor fashion sense."

Zolo glared darkly at the mushroomed hair man and growled, "Hmpf! Well… if it isn't the Idiot son living off daddy's wealth."

"Did you just call me an 'idiot?'" Mushroom asked placing his large hand up to his ear, "A man in your position should guard his tongue… or he could lose it!" mushroom then turned to the little girl and took a rice ball from her hands, "Little girl… did you bring those rice balls for me? How thoughtful."

"Hey! Give it back!" the girl shouted at mushroom.

Mushroom took a bite from the rice ball and instantly spit it out in disgust, "Blech! Disgusting! It's sweet! There's sugar on it! Rice balls are supposed to be seasoned with salt! Not sugar!"

"B-but I like sweets, so I figured sugar would be better!" the girl explained to mushroom who seemed to not be listening to the poor girl.

"These are COMPLETELY inedible!" Mushroom shouted as he threw the little girl's rich balls on the ground and continued to stomp on them, crushing them on the ground.

"Stop! Please! You're ruining them!" the girl wept

"How evil…" I hear Koby say, "That little girl worked really hard to make those rice balls."

I looked over at Koby and said with obvious irritation, "I told you. This world isn't black and white, and there are men that are the scum of this earth, and will stoop as low as picking on a child."

"Don't worry!" The despicable man said with a smart ass smile, "I'm sure the ants will find them delicious! Ha ha ha! Ha ha!" the man continued to laugh as the girl who was on her knees looked down at her destroyed rice balls devastated

"Oh no!" she sobbed staring at the now brown mess of rice, "WHY! I worked so hard to make them!" she cried large tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Oh, stop that crying!" Mushroom sighed rubbing his hand against his face in annoyance, "That's why I hate kids! It's your own fault! Can't you read this sign?" he asked the girl pointing to a sign that was in the middle of the grounds, "It says, "Anyone aiding this prisoner shall be found guilty of the crimes he committed. – Captain Morgan." I'm sure you've heard how scary my father can be!" Mushroom said getting the girl's face, "If you were an adult, you would be put to death!" Mushroom man then left the girl on the ground and started to walk away. But not before telling one of the marine's that were with him, "You there! Throw that brat over the fence!"

"B-but…" the marine stammered

"I'm ordering you to throw that little brat over the fence!" Mushroom shouted getting in the Marine's face, "Are you going to disobey a direct order!? I'll tell daddy on you!" Mushroom threatened

"Y-yes sir… Right away!" the Marine shouted, walking over to the little girl and throwing her over the fence.

"YAAHHH!" She cried as she soared in the air.

"I gotcha'!" I shouted jumping from my spot on the fence grabbing the girl and wrapping her face in my chest to keep her from getting hurt. "Oof!" I gasped as the girl and I hit the ground, "You okay?" I asked the girl setting her gently on the ground before standing up and brushing myself off.

The girl nodded her head at me; Koby and Luffy came off the fence and waited for the men on the other side of the fence to leave.

"My, aren't you a stubborn one!" I hear Mushroom say to Zolo.

"That's right; I'm gonna last out the entire month!" Zolo shouted, "You just keep you end of the bargain!"

"Ha ha ha!" Mushroom laughed, "I won't dream of breaking my word. If you survive out here for a month, then I'll let you go!"

'What?!' I ask shocked, 'No one could survive without food or water. Not even the notorious Roronoa Zolo!'

After hearing that Mushroom and his goons where gone both Luffy and I jumped over the fence and walked over to Zolo. "You still here?" Zolo asked us, "Better not let Helmeppo's father catch you."

"Look…" Luffy said giving Zolo a smile, "I'm looking for good men to join my pirate crew."

"Pirate crew?" Roronoa asked, "You think I'd lower myself to that level? No thanks!"

"But becoming a pirate's my dream! What's wrong with it!?" Luffy asked Zolo.

"You think if you untie me… I'm gonna join your pirate crew?

"I haven't decided if I'll ask you yet… You've got a pretty bad reputation you know?" Luffy asked

"Bad reputation, huh?" Zolo said, "Well, anyway, I don't go for that kind of deal. I've got my own plans for the future. I don't need your help. I can get out of here on my own. All I have to do is last for a month here then I'm a free man! Captain Morgan's idiot son promised me. All I've got to go is survive here for one month. Then I'll be free to pursue my dream!"

I frowned at the man in front of me and said, "You're an idiot."

"What?!" Zolo asked pulling at his bindings trying to get a hold of me, "What did you just call me?!"

"I called you an idiot. I can't believe that you think that mushroom or Helmeppo or whatever the hell his name is, is gonna keep to his word. From what I deduced he's a lying, backstabbing, cheat who'll turn on someone without a second thought. So do you REALLY think he will keep his word and let you go after staying out here for a month? Which I will say is impossible. I don't care who you are, you need food and water to survive. You're lucky to be standing here—well, you're just lucky to be breathing right now!"

Roronoa smirked, "You have no idea who I am."

"I have a perfect idea!" I growled getting in Zolo's face, "You are Roronoa Zolo! The notorious pirate Hunter, from what I can see you are as stubborn as a bull, and I'm pretty sure you hate losing in a fight, weather it fist or words it doesn't matter to you. Also you train rigorously and most likely keep to yourself. You never had many friends, most of then you had when you were either a little kid or it was years ago. In this point of your life you don't like many people and are quick to anger. Right now I'm pissing you off for being right about all of this. OH and you use at least two swords."

"How did you know all of that?" Zolo asked wide eyed

I smirked down at the tied man and chuckled, "Because, I pay attention and look for the small details others ignore."

"Hmm…" he mumbled lowly then turned to Luffy, "Kid look for a crew elsewhere. I'm gonna survive no matter what smartass here says."

An irk mark pulses on my fore head as I got in Zolo's face once again, "Watch what you say Roronoa! I'm not the one tied to a pole!"

"Yeah, well at least I don't have a stick up my ass!" Zolo shouted bringing his face closer to mine have us be Meer inches from each other.

"Kai!" Luffy shouted wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me away from Zolo, "You have to calm down…"

I turn away from the two boys and sigh. I don't know why but Zolo just got me angry, I wanted to help him but he pissed me off. Luffy and I started to walk back to the fence when Zolo shouted, "Hey, kid wait a minute."

"Huh?" Luffy and I asked turned back to the weak man

"Pick that up for me." Zolo said gesturing to the stomped on rice balls

"You're not going to eat it!?" Luffy said picking up the dirt covered rice balls in his hands, "It's more of a dirt ball than a rice ball now… I know you're hungry, but this-"

"Shut up!" Zolo said cutting Luffy off opening his mouth, "Just shut up and feed me! And don't miss one grain of rice!"

Luffy put the 'dirt ball' in Zolo's mouth. Zolo had trouble swallowing and started coughing.

"I told you. It was mostly dirt. You wanna kill yourself?" Luffy asked bluntly, his arms crossed as he stood in front of Zolo.

"Koff…" Zolo hacked, "T-tell the kid… Tell her I said it was delicious. Tell her I ate it all." I smiled to myself and walked away from the man chuckling to myself.

"Oh yeah I forgot to add to my observation… you are truly kind hearted, in spite of what people have said about you, and your heart is very pure when you look at it, and not your crimson hands." With those parting words I leave the navy base with Luffy and we go find the girl.

When we found her Luffy explained what happened and told the girl what Zolo said, "Really!?" the girl asked after Luffy's story.

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled at the girl, "He ate it all up!"

"I'm so glad!"

"Could that guy really be as bad as everyone says?" Koby asked siting on a barrel that was in an alley way

"He's NOT a bad guy!" the girl explained, "Everybody in town is afraid of him… but he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh?" I asked

"He got thrown into prison 'cause of me. Captain Morgan's son had a bunch of mean dogs! They attacked me… Roronoa Zolo saved me! Besides, those dogs were running loose and scaring everybody in town!"

"That's why Zolo is in prison…" Luffy said finally catching on, "Because he hurt that guy's dogs do to save you?" and by that guy I'm pretty sure he meant Helmeppo.

"Yes!"

"That makes sense!" Koby said fiddling with his glasses, "Zolo's really scary, but he only goes after people with a price on their heads. And he wouldn't get thrown into prison for that!"

"See Koby," I said in a smart ass tone, "I told you not to judge a book by its cover. And what do you know, Zolo's truly a great guy, he doesn't attack the innocent at least."

"Captain Morgan and his son are the bad ones! They put people to death for no reason at all! Everyone's afraid of them." The little girl explained the islands situation to us, and then an obnoxious voice came from nowhere.

"Ha Ha Ha! You're not bowing your heads low enough, scum! I'll tell father on all of you!" I turned my head and saw Helmeppo waltzing down the center of the street all the villagers bowing down for him. "Do you want to be jailed like Roronoa Zolo!? We're going to hold a public execution for him in three days! We'll make an example of him! I can hardly wait!"

"Three days?" Luffy and I asked, hearing Helmeppo's loud mouth. Luffy walked out into the street and confronted Helmeppo, "But… you made a promise to him!?"

"What? Where did you hear about that?" Helmeppo asked holding back a chuckle, "That promise was just a joke! He's just a stupid beast for believing it!" I clenched my teeth in rage from Helmeppo's words. I knew he would never keep his promise, but calling Zolo a stupid beast crossed my line. I walked out next to Luffy as Zolo's words rang in my head.

_Captain Morgan's idiot son promised me. All I've got to do is survive here for one month_

Without my realizing my body moved on its own and grabbed Helmeppo's shirt and Punched him in the chin alongside Luffy making teeth fly from the mushroom's mouth and blood gush from his nose.

"Luffy! Kai!" Koby shouted grabbing our arms, "Stop! Calm down!"

I clenched my teeth and muttered, "That guy is even worse than scum…"

"You two want to make an enemy of the navy, do you?" Koby screamed, but was stopped when Luffy spoke these famous last words.

"Koby, I've made my decision! I'm going to ask Zolo to join my crew!"

A smile formed on my face from my captain's words, "Aye, Cap'n."


	3. Chapter 3

Never judge a book by its cover 3

Luffy and I were being held back by Koby. Luffy and I had just punched the idiot son of Captain Morgan. The spoiled brat's name was Helmeppo, and he was no good scum.

"T-they really did it!" one of the bystanders shouted in shock,

"They punched the Captain's son! Captain Morgan will be furious!" another bystander shouted.

"Luffy, Kai! Stop! Are you trying to pick a fight with the whole navy?"

"Scum is scum… No matter who its father is!" Luffy shouted just as furious as I was.

Of course some people didn't enjoy Cap'n's and my actions. "Y-You hit me! You actually hit me!" Helmeppo shouted infuriated as he held his aching face, "No one has ever hit me! Not even daddy!"

I glared daggers at the stuck up blonde, "You little shit," I growled, "I bet your daddy thought you were too pathetic to hit, and it'd be like picking on the disabled."

Helmeppo seemed to not have heard me as he shouted with tears in his eyes, "I'm Captain Morgan's beloved son! I'm telling daddy on you two!"

Those words seemed to make the crowd around us gasp in fear but Luffy wasn't amused, "Don't run crying to papa! Face me like a man!" he shouted

"Luffy! Please stop!" Koby pleaded, trying to calm the boy down.

"You'll die begging for mercy!" Helmeppo told Luffy and I, "you two are walking corpses!" the men that were with Helmeppo picked him up and went running, "Father will kill you! You booger-Face!"

"HE's not worth hitting." Luffy said putting his hat back atop his head.

"That's what I say." I said agreeing with Luffy. I sighed and pulled my hair out of its pony tail, letting the mid-back length hair fall freely to my sides.

"You were great big brother! Big sister!" The little girl, Rika smiled, "I feel a lot better know!"

My eyebrow began to twitch as Koby snickered. I slammed my fist down on Koby's head, "Don't you dare laugh at me, Pinky." I growled into Koby's ear causing him to shake fearfully.

Luffy ignored Koby and I and smiled at Rika, happy to please the small girl.

"Rika!" the girl's mother shouted, "Get over here!" Rika followed her mother's orders and left Koby, Luffy and I. "You shouldn't be talking to those people!" her mother scolded, "If they think you're their friend, they'll kill you too!"

"No Mommy they're good people!" Rika protested, "And Zolo, he's a good-"

"What are you saying!?" Rika's mother shouted, pulling Rika into their doorway, "You didn't go to the parade ground, did you!?"

"Um… Well… No-o-o…" Rika stuttered.

"Hurry up, let's get inside." Rika glanced back at us with a sad look on her face.

I stood beside Luffy as the door slammed shut, and as soon as the door was firmly shut Koby went on a rampage, "They won't let you two get away with this!" Koby shouted clutching his head, "And Captain Morgan has the whole navy behind him!"

"Yeah, whatever." Luffy said brushing past the pinkett and started walking back towards the naval base, "I need to talk to Zolo."

~~ NAVAL FORTRESS 3rd P.O.V. ~~

A burly man sat in a fancy chair and stared out a massive window high up on the naval tower. Then took a deep breath inhaling the smoke from his cigar, "I'm so… Great!" the man shouted

"Yes sir!" A marine agreed, "You certainly are, Sir! You're the great Captain Morgan, Sir!"

"Then why are the tributes from the peasants… Ahem… Town… Folk… getting smaller!?" Morgan asked his back still towards the marine.

"Yes sir, regarding your tributes…" the marine spoke cautiously, "I believe the townspeople are too poor to raise-" The marine was cut off by Morgan.

"It's not a question of how much they can pay… It's a question of their respect for me!" Morgan said giving the sweating marine a fierce glare.

But before either of the men could say anything else, the doors slammed open and Helmeppo cried, "Daddy!"

"What's wrong Helmeppo?" morgana shed his son, "Why the commotion?"

Helmeppo spoke to his father in a serious tone as he held a handkerchief up to his throbbing temple, "I want you to kill someone for me!"

~~With Zolo (Still 3rd P.O.V) ~~

Zolo still sat tied up to the large cross shaped poles, when two figures hoped over the fence for the second time that day.

"Hey!" Luffy and Kai greeted Zolo as they walked towards the green hair man.

"You two again…" Zolo grumbled, "If this is about me joining your pirate crew, my answer is still no!"

Luffy ignored Zolo's words and said, "Call me Luffy! I'll untie you if you'll join my pirate crew, Okay!?"

"You don't listen, Boy!" Zolo growled at the idiot with a straw hat, "I've got my own mission… And it doesn't involve becoming a stinking pirate!"

"You're too good to be a pirate?" Luffy asked with his arms crossed. Luffy took being a pirate very seriously, but his mate Kai highly doubted he'd be a normal pirate that just plundered villages. Kai didn't get those vibes from the happy pirate. "You, a bounty hunter?" Luffy asked, "Who everyone thinks is some sort of demon?"

"I don't care what people think." Zolo said lifting his head, showing more clearly the blood that had fallen from his mouth and temples, "I life by my own code… I've never done anything regret, and I don't intend to in the near future. Which is why I'll never be a pirate!"

Both Luffy and Kai frowned, "He's not gonna give you up Zolo." Kai sighed figuring Luffy would do something stupid to save Zolo from his binding and make him join the crew.

After a moment Luffy steamed, "Sorry, but I've made up my mind! You're gonna join my crew!"

"I don't care what you've decided!" Zolo roared as Kai bit his left index figure, holding back a chuckle.

"Zolo, don't expect Luffy to give up so easily! He he! He's a stubborn mule." Kai smiled happily already suspecting what this outcome was gonna be.

Zolo continued to glare at the two men in front of him. They were both really stubborn and they just pissed him off. The boy named Kai really got to Zolo, the stupid boy could tell so many things about him it was crazy. Zolo gave Kai a look over and thought he had a very odd appearance… Kai's long magenta hair was left down, flowing well past his shoulders ending about at the middle of his back. Kai's eyes were a vibrant yellow and were very peculiar; his eyes seemed to have rings around his pupil which reminded Zolo of a master swordsman he wanted to beat. Zolo turned his eyes to what Kai was wearing; Kai's clothes were very dirty and had small holes in them. Kai wore no shoes, so his bare feet were cloaked with dust and dirt. 'Who is this guy?' Zolo wondered gazing at Kai's magenta hair. Zolo's thoughts were cut short when he heard Luffy say,

"I heard you can use a sword!"

*Kai's P.O.V.*

"I heard you can use a sword!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Isn't that obvious?" I muttered looking at the tell tail signs that Zolo used swords daily. His arms were well toned, and his hands had scars between his pointed finger and thumb, which swordsmen often got from accidently cutting their hand as they put their Katana back in its sheath.

Zolo looked at Luffy ignoring what I has said, "Hmph! If I wasn't tied up, I'd show you…"

"So where are your swords now?" Luffy asked Zolo. Personally I could sense an evil scheme about to be set Luffy as those left his mouth.

"They took 'em from me. The captain's idiot son… next to my life those swords are my dearest treasures." Zolo replied to Luffy

My eyes widened slightly at Zolo's words. His dearest treasures… what does that mean? I don't think I have any treasures… Do I?

I was taken away from my thoughts when Luffy shouted, "I'll get your swords from the idiot son!"

"What?" Zolo asked almost believing this to be two good to be true…

Which it was, quickly after Luffy started laughing and said, "Then, if you want your swords back… You'll have to join my crew!"

A sweat drop rolled down the side of my head, 'There's that evil scheme I was sensing'

"You little rat!" Zolo shouted furiously at my idiot of a captain.

Luffy quickly started to race towards the naval fortress to get Zolo's special treasures so the Marimo head would join his crew.

I stayed with Zolo knowing Luffy could take care of himself, "So Zolo," I smiled sweetly, "what do you think of your new cap'n?"

"I think he's an idiot—Wait! I'm not joining your stupid pirate crew!" Zolo snarled angrily.

"Whatever you say Zo-Chan~" I smirked evilly waving my pointer finger in front of the green haired man's face.

Zolo sent me a heated glare, and tried to bite my finger, but he kept missing.

"Oi Koby!" I shouted towards my pink haired friend, "Can you come here and try to help me free Zolo?"

Both Zolo and Koby stared at me in shock, but Koby nodded his head and climbed over the gate surrounding the naval base. He then jogged over to me who stood next to Mr. Bounty hunter man.

"Kai, are you sure about this?" Koby asked shaking slightly in fear

"Yeah!" I sent Koby a reassuring smile, "I'm sure, besides. If worse comes to worst, I'll protect you with my life!"

"Whatever you say Kai…" Koby muttered tugging on the bindings that snared Zolo.

"Why are you doing this?" Zolo asked Koby and I as we continued to struggle with getting the thick rope off of the greenette.

"Simple!" I smiled happily, "You're gonna join Luffy's crew. So why don't we be friends? Besides even if Luffy got your Katanas, when you're tied up like this you can't use them. And you'd be useless!" I laughed, before glancing at the ground and picking up a sharp and pointy rock. "Letts hope this works." I dug the point of the rock in the rope preparing to rip it apart.

Before I could do anything a whispered voice reached my ears, "Ready…" the voice said in a commanding tone.

I whipped my head towards the male's voice and saw Helmeppo standing beside a marine who held a gun in his hands. My eyes widen as I saw the gun pointed towards Koby, "Move!" I shouted pushing Koby over, knocking him to the ground

_Boom_

A bullet was released from the Marine's gun and went flying through the air.

"Kai!" Koby shouted as the bullet ripped through my right shoulder, sending crimson elixir to the ground.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The pain coursing from my shoulder, and the tears that pricked my eyes. I collapsed to the cold dirt floor, clutching my bleeding shoulder.

"Kai!" Koby cried scrambling over to my side, "Please be okay! I'm not strong! KAI!"

I smiled lightly at Koby and chuckled lightly before wincing in pain, "Not strong my ass… Koby I'ma take a nap. See you in the morning or whatever." I slowly closed my eyes letting the darkness consume me. But not before I felt drops of water hit my face.

**"KAI!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Never judge a book by its cover 4_**

_"Ha ha ha!"_

'What is that?' I asked myself.

_"Gramps you should have seen your face!" a young male laughed_

'Who's speaking?' I asked trying to find the source if the voice. Looking around, all I could see was shadows and they were trying to swallow me whole.

_"Shut up Makodo! [Ma-co-doe] I'm sick of your smartass attitude!" a gruff and clearly older man yelled angrily. _

Sitting in the darkness I continued to listen to the male duo's conversation.

_"Oh, come on Gramps, you know you love me!"_

_"No I don't! Makodo, you're a brat and you don't even work for the Marines so I never get why you're here all the time!"_

_The boy whose name I believed to be Makodo sighed, "Gramps, I may not formally work for the Marines, but I do give them info on pirates and outlaws that cause mayhem. I mean I'm an information broker after all~" Makodo laughed to himself as the older man, 'Gramps' just grunts in irritation_

_"So Makodo, when are you leaving?" Gramps asked out of the blue._

Although I couldn't see anything I felt as though the younger man smirked, _"You found out huh? I was planning on making that a big surprise. You're not gonna tell pops are you? He'd skin me alive with his pretty little cross if he found out."_

_Gramps sighed, "I won't tell him, but where are you headed? I mean we're on the grand line right now. Where do you wish to reach havoc next?"_

_Makodo chuckled, "I don't know maybe the east blue. Who knows, I might find someone worth a bounty over there. You never know, but I'll send you a letter if I find 'im."_

_"Yeah whatever, just be careful, we don't need our best information broker being killed before __**I**__ retire. So Makodo prepare to live for another hundred year's you stupid brat."_

_"Whatever you say Gramps! Well I'll be off now! Remember, don't tell pops about this!"_

_"I won't, I promise you that. Just don't die on your little voyage of havoc."_

_Makodo laughed psychotically, "I won't you old fart! 'Cause if I did, who'd be here to piss you off on a daily basis?"_

_Gramps was quiet for a moment, "Heheheh…. There'd be no one here; you're one a kind Makodo. You're the only person I know who constantly tries to piss me off on purpose."_

I felt as though Makodo was smiling happily and was walking away from his old friend.

_Thunk_

A door slammed closed and all of the darkness disappeared in a snap. Opening my eyes I realized that I wasn't in the court yard where I passed out and got shot; instead I was in a soft bed with a pale yellow sheet over me. 'Where am I?' I asked myself, pulling off the sheet. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I noticed that it was either morning or mid-day from the sun that was shining through the open window. Letting my eyes wonder around the room I noticed a plain door and I decided to walk over and open it. Having opened the door a familiar gruff voice joked, "Looks like sleeping beauty's awake."

Looking over to where the voice came from, I saw Zolo, Luffy, and Koby sitting around a table that had a load of food sitting on it, at the moment untouched. Staring at the beautiful food I felt my stomach growled, "Beauty?" I asked, "I wouldn't call myself that… then again I've never seen my face before so I don't even know what I look like. All I know is that my hair is magenta…"

Zolo looked at me like I was crazy, "You don't know what you look like?"

I shook my head a small, sad smile on my face, "No, I've lost the memories of my past… Kai isn't even my real name. Koby gave it to me so I could have a name to go by." I was going to sit down in one of the empty chairs around the table to eat, but a small pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Big sister!" Rika cried clinging onto my dirty shirt, "I'm so happy that you're awake! When big brother came here, you were covered in blood!"

I knelt down so I was eye level with Rika and pulled the teary eyed girl into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry that I made you so upset Rika. But please don't cry, I'm nothing worth shedding tears over."

"But you are!" Rika shouted I gave Rika a small smile and pat the top of her head,

"Trust me I'm not, besides a girl your age shouldn't be crying over a guy. Rika smile, it'd make me feel better."

"Big sister? How can I smile when you're hurt?"

"it's easily" I smiled and tugged on Rika's cheeks, pulling her mouth into an awkward looking smile.

"Big sister!" Rika whined, trying to take my hands away from her face.

"Big brother," I corrected the now giggling girl, "I'm not totally sure if I look like one or not, but I'm a guy. Feel here." I took hold of Rika's hand and placed it on my chest over my heart, "See? I'm flat chested. My hair may be long but I'm defiantly male." I could feel the gazes of Rika's mother and the boys on my back.

"So big sister… is…"

"Now your big brother." I finished for my small female friend

"Big sis-brother, promise me you won't get hurt like this again."

"I promise you Rika. Now I need to eat, it'll help me get better quicker." Taking my hands in hers, Rika brought me to the table and told me she'd be back with food for me. As I sat down on the empty wooden chair I turned towards Luffy and the others, "So what happened while I was out?" I asked resting grimy hand on my chin.

Luffy smiled widely and took a big bite out of his food, "Well Zolo and I beat up the mean navy guy and saved the town!"

"Man!" I whined loudly slumping down onto the table, "I bet that was an awesome fight! Why did I have to miss that?!"

"Well you got shot and passed out" Zolo said bluntly, tauntingly waving a piece of meat in from of my face.

"I know that!" my stomach and I growled at the same time, "Rika!" I whined clutching my stomach, "Please hurry with my food! My stomach won't shut up!"

"Coming!" Rika ran out of the kitchen, her mother in tow. Each girl holding two plates piled with food in their arms, "Here you go Kai! I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." I laughed not even bothering to grab a fork and ripped into the pile of food in front of me.

"Boy Kai, you sure can pack away a ton of food." Koby commented lightly staring at the pile of empty dishes I had stacked up.

Licking my food covered fingers I ignore Koby and turned towards Zolo a smirk on my face, "So Zolo, how's it feel to be free from that pole you were tied to for what? Nine days?"

"It's good, and so you know you got crumbs on your face." Zolo reached over and brushed over my cheek bone, wiping off the food I had on my face. Looking down at his hand Zolo asked, "How the hell did you get food there anyways?"

"I'm a sloppy eater" I said defensively puffing out my cheeks.

"Now now" Rika's mother intervened, "No need to argue, you are all our town's saviors and you don't need any conflict between you."

"Please" I said sarcastically, "I only got shot, I did nothing to help these two." I pointed at Luffy and Zolo

"Kai, you DID do a lot! You saved me, I for one am greatful you did that. It was scary but I was able to get Zolo partially free so he could fight." Koby said

"That's good. I'm glad you could help." I smiled and patted Koby's head, Looking up at my Captain I asked, "So… what next? I know for a fact that I need to take a shower and get a new set of clothes. I don't feel like wearing this tattered and blood stained shirt when we get to the grand line."

Rika's mother decided it'd be a good idea to join our conversation "Well you can take a shower here. And I can also take you to a clothing store and maybe if you're interested we could get your hair cut."

"Really?" I asked a happy spark in my golden eyes.

"Yes" Rika's mother smiled, holding a hand in front of her mouth, holding back a chuckle.

"Then let's go already!" I popped out of my seat and dragged Rika's mother out of the house, really wanting to get some new clothes and of course to get my obnoxiously long hair cut. Only after I had started to walk down the street when I realized I had no idea where I was going. Turning towards the older woman behind me I smiled lightly and chuckled nervously, "Do you mind leading the way?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

Laughing lightly at me Rika's mom pointed to a small two story building and said, "There's the barber on the first floor and on the second is the clothing store, I hope you don't mind that I'll be coming with you so nothing goes wrong."

"That's fine! But wait… I don't have any money to pay all this!"

"It's fine. You are one of the town's saviors after all; I highly doubt they'll throw a fit about losing a couple pieces of clothes, same with the barber. Even if there was a problem about money I have no problem with paying"

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling kinda guilty about making Rika's mother do this for me.

Patting my head much like I did not that long ago to Koby, Rika's mother then led me into the barber's shop to get me my hair cut.

"Hello" a burly man said holding a razor in his hand, "Kino" He nodded towards Rika's mother who name I guessed to be Kino.

(Puppet: I have no idea what Rika's mother's name is so I'm making it up.)

"Hello Rob" Kino said a smile on her face, "I have a request for you."

"What's up?" the man named Rob asked leaning against the counter behind him

Pulling me in front of her Kino ruffled my hair, "This young man needs his hair cut and I thought you might be willing to do that for him."

"A haircut?" Rob asked, "Why didn't you say that to begin with? Son take a seat and I'll see what I can do for you."

"O-oh thank you!" I said before walking farther into the barber's shop and sitting down on a cushioned chair.

"That should do it kid" Rob said as he finished off my hair. We had decided to give my hair a strange cut, we kept the top part of my hair untouched and shaved the sides of my head to give me a fro hawk style and have my hair around the middle of my back.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled at Rob, "I don't know what I would do if you didn't cut my hair for me!"

"I have no clue" Rob laughed, "But it was my pleasure! You're a sweet kid, have fun with your friends and have many great adventures!"

"I will!" with that Kino and I Walked up stairs and bought me a nice teal long-sleeved shirt that had a V-neck collar, a pair of dark gray cargo pants and a pair of black calf high army boots.

When we arrived back at Kino's house Rika ran up to me and gave me one last hug. "Are you really leaving big brother?"

Knelling down to Rika's height I pat her head, "I'm afraid I have to" I looked in Rika's house and saw that Luffy and Zolo were gone, "Where's Zolo and Luffy?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh…" Rika frowned, "The marines came and told them they had to leave."

"So they're at the docks?"

"Yeah bu-"

Leaning over I kiss the top of Rika's head then I give Kino a quick hug, "Thank you so much from everything you've done for me Kino, Rika" I turned towards the little girl, "You're a good kid, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Giving Rika one last brotherly hug I ran down toward the docks. 'Man' I thought bitterly 'I just got these clothes! I'll kill Luffy and Zolo if they make me have to swim after them! I mean really! Did they forget about me?!'

Reaching the docks a huge crowd of people were surrounding were my dinghy was left, "We're on our way! To the grand line!" I heard Luffy shout happily

"LUFFY!" I roared as I shoved people out of my way and diving onto the small dinghy sloshing water about

"What the hell?!" Zolo shouted as I accidently had hit him in the face.

"I should be asking you that!" I snarled, "You guys LEFT me while I was gone!"

"Wait… Kai?" Luffy asked in confusion, "Is that you?"

"Obviously! Is it really THAT hard to tell? I just got my hair cut and a clean pair of clothes!"

"You look weird" Zolo said bluntly as he looked me up and down

"Geze thanks jackass." I said bopping Zolo atop his head, "I get shot and decided I need a haircut and you have the balls to say I look weird."

Zolo grumbled and rubbed where I had hit him, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, you just look different is all. You actually don't look half bad now that you aren't all bloodied up." Zolo avoided eye contact as he rubbed the back of his head an odd shade of pink added to his tan face.

"Really?" I asked in shock, "Daww, thanks Zolo-chan!" I cooed as I attacked the unsuspecting greenete with a gigantic hug.

"Get off me!" Zolo shouted

"Never!"

Get beside us Luffy found himself laughing, "You guys are so weird!"

"It's not me, it's him!" Zolo shouted as I shouted

"Why thank you Cap'n!"

'This sure is gonna be one hell of a journey.' I thought happily to myself as I continued to cling to Zolo and I rested my head on his firm chest. Letting his steady heart beat lull me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Judge a Book by its Cover 5**

"Kai" a voice called as they poked my side, "Kai wake up!"

"whaaa?" I asked groggily as I continued to cling to whatever I was sleeping on.

"I'm hungry!" the voice whined, sounding like a little kid

"Good for you" I mumbled before my stomach began to grumble

"Ha!" A much deeper voice chuckled, "Sleeping beauty's hungry himself!"

Whipping my head up I come face to face with Zolo who was looking down at me with a smirk. I was about to glare at the greenette when a thought passed through my mind and came right out through my unfiltered mouth "Wow Zo-chan you look pretty sexy when you smirk like that…" Zolo's eye began to twitch from my compliment but before he could say anything I poked his nose and smirked, "Like I told you before I'm no beauty! I mean have you seen my face? I'm surprised so many people actually look me in the eye."

"Well that's because you don't have a very threatening nature." Zolo said, trying to ignore my previous comment

"I may not have a threatening nature but I sure can pack a punch." I said, moving so I was sitting on Zolo's lap, "I nearly broke a table in two when I punched it back on the navy base island."

"I'll believe that when I see it" Zolo muttered before looking at Luffy, "Anyways, Luffy don't you think it's strange that neither of you can navigate?" Referring to Luffy and I

"No, drifting has worked pretty well for me." Luffy said as he sat across from Zolo and me.

Looking down at me Zolo wanted to hear my excuse, "I have amnesia Zo-chan or have you forgotten? I couldn't remember my name let alone how to properly navigate. And what about you? You're said to be the holy terror of the sea, not that I fully buy that seeing as you're such a softy."

An irk mark appeared on Zolo's head, "I don't recall ever being called that. And what do you mean by softy?!"

"Oh nothing!" I giggled as I hung my arms loosely around Zolo's neck

The teen sighed in annoyance, but explained himself, "I followed a pirate I was after out to sea. But I couldn't even find my way back to my village. So I made the best of things. I went after pirates that were in the area. I had to earn money somehow…"

"Hmph! So you got lost?" Luffy asked

"You don't have to put it like that!" Zolo shouted while I laughed hysterically. "Anyway, what kind of pirate doesn't know how to navigate? It's ridiculous! At this rate, we'll never make it to the grand line. We've got to recruit a navigator as soon as possible."

"And we need a cook, and a musician, and-"

Luffy was cut off by Zolo and I shouting, "Those can wait!"

Flopping down along with Zolo and Luffy we all whine about being hungry, "Why didn't you guys pack food?" I asked bitterly

"Why didn't you?" Luffy asked, "You were the last person on the boat!"

"Yeah because you nearly left me behind!" I barked at my idiotic captain, "I mean really! Am I THAT hard to forget about?!"

"Not with that hair you aren't" Zolo informed, "And can you get off me?"

"Nope!" I said popping my 'p', "You're way too comfy." I roll onto my stomach and rest my chin on Zolo's chest, "Besides I'm not that heavy am I?"

"From where I stand, yes you are."

"Jerk" I mumbled puffing out my cheeks, "My weight comes from muscle!"

"And you know that how?" the greenette asked with a quirked eyebrow

"This!" I shouted as I pushed my upper body off of Zolo and practically straddled his waist. I then took my teal shirt off, much to Zolo's discomfort and pointed towards my stomach, "Look at these!" I was pointing to my six pack I happened to have, "Besides, I don't really think I have much fat on my bones with how skinny I am. Whatever I did before losing my memories must have been something to have me be this fit…"

"Yeah… Totally something" Zolo said in a quiet voice trying to keep his eyes away from me.

"Man" I laughed quietly as I slipped my shirt back on, "What if I was a marine before all this! HA! Marine turned pirate, that's just gold!"

Zolo smirked up at me but then realized something, "If you are a marine turned pirate they might want to take you back, either that or have you killed for becoming a traitor."

"Well I have nothing to worry about!" I smiled

"How so?" Luffy asked

"Luffy, I have two gallant men right here who would protect me!" I pointed to Zolo and Cap'n

"Who the hell said I'd ever do that for you?!" Zolo shouted

"Your heart did Zo-chan!" I said dramatically as I placed a hand on my chest. Leaning forward I give Zolo an evil smirk "Besides you love me too much to let me die."

"Oh really? I could kill you myself!"

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots Zo-chan!" I shouted, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Luffy stared at Zolo and I for a minute as we continued to talk and make threats back and forth before he broke down laughing, "You two are so funny!" Luffy cried as he clutched his stomach, "I'm so glad both of you joined my crew!"

Smiling sweetly at Luffy I get off of Zolo, much to his relief and give the younger boy a brotherly hug, "I'm glad we joined too Luffy. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you and Koby."

"No way Kai! You're strong!"

"At least one of us thinks so." I muttered, letting Luffy go and leaning against the side of the dinghy and staring up at the sky. In the sky I saw a shadow, one that looked like a gigantic bird. "What's that?" I asked pointing towards the bird

"It's a bird"

"It looks pretty big…" Luffy suddenly got up and shouted, "Let's eat it"

"How?" I asked, "It's pretty high up there…"

"Just leave it to me!" Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the mast of the dinghy, "Gum-Gum…" Luffy then let go of the mast and went hurling into the air "Rocket!"

Holding a hand up to block the sun from getting into my eyes, Zolo and I looked at the gigantic bird and saw it chopping on to Luffy's head

"Aaahhh! Help!" Luffy cried loudly as the bird began to carry him away

"YOU IDIOT!" Zolo and I roared as we lunged for the paddles and started rowing after that stupid bird and boy.

"What was he thinking!?" I shouted in annoyance, "That imbecile when I get my hands on him, I'll kill 'em!"

"Damn you Luffy!" Zolo snarled as we continued after him.

While going after Luffy I heard voices ahead of us, "It's a ship! Hey, wait!"

"Ahoy!"

"Huh?" Zolo looked behind us and saw three flailing bodies,

"Shipwreck survivors? At a time like this?" I asked in annoyance, "We'll lose Luffy at this rate." Turning to the ship less men I shout, "We can't stop! Just grab on and climb in!"

"What'd she say!?" one of the men asked in horror.

Quickly we passed by the three men and they all clung to the boat and pulled themselves in. "You made it! Good!" Zolo smiled slightly as we continued onwards.

"You would have left us to die!" the men cried in anger, "What kind of people are you?" suddenly the idiot's persona changed and they became more aggressive and one even pulled out a knife. "Hey! Stop the ship" the leader looking person of the trio said, "We're pirates of Buggy the clown!"

"Who?" I asked getting out of my seat, "Zolo, try to keep rowing."

"Rodger that."

Smiling evilly down at the three men in front of me I leaned forward and grabbed the 'leader' person's chin, "Hey, I'm not sure if I heard this right, but I thought one of you called me a girl earlier."

"W-what are you talking about?" the man stuttered, "We never called you a woman, sir"

"Oh really?" I inquired, "I could have sworn you did."

"I s-swear I didn't!"

"To bad" I frowned, "I don't really believe you." With that I pummeled the idiot trio to a pulp; I was getting really pissed with everyone calling me a girl! I didn't even look like one! I didn't have curves or boobs, I just had hair that I longer than most boy's.

"Hee hee hee… We're sorry, Mr. Hawk eye sir! We didn't realize you and your friend were in a hurry!"

Staring at the buggy pirates I think in confusion, 'Hawk eye? What the hell?' glancing over I saw that Zolo was staring at me intensely, mainly at my eyes.

Sitting down on the floor beside Zolo the pirates told us how they got stranded out in the middle of the ocean. The idiots had gotten tricked by a girl and had their ship get stolen in the process. "…And that's the whole sad story!"

"Just awful ain't it!?"

"That was a fascinating story" I said dryly, giving the males a blank stare that caused them to squirm

Zolo looked down at me and smirked slightly, "Wow Kai I had no idea you could be so threatening."

Sitting up straighter I laid my legs across Zolo's lap and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, "Oh there's more where that came from" I had tried to make my voice sound seductive but failed as I broke down laughing at everyone's face "Oh my god!" I cried clutching my sides, howling in laughter, "Zo-chan your face was priceless!"

Zolo heatedly glared down at me, "Why the hell do you keep doing that?!"

"Because I love you Zo-chan!" I said pulling myself onto Zolo's lap once again and nuzzled into his chest.

"… Are you two gay?" One of the pirates suddenly asked.

"Always for Zo-chan!" I shouted happily resting my head on his shoulder, "I bet you guys are jealous! Zolo's so sexy and he works out."

Zolo kept giving me the evil eye, "You're really a piece of work… I can never understand you."

"Same here…" I said quietly, "I don't understand myself either! Amnesiac remember…" Remembering that there were the buggy pirates on the dinghy I turned to them, still sitting on Zolo and asked, "Who's your cap'n anyway? You said his name was Buggy right?"

"Yes and Buggy is only the most ferocious pirate in these parts! Haven't you heard of Buggy the clown? He ate the _fruit of the devil!_"

'…Fruit of the devil? Like Luffy?'


	6. Chapter 6

Never judge a book by its cover 6

"This is it, Master Zolo, Master Hawk eye." One of the pirates said as we entered a new island's port. The old wooden buildings stood alone seeing as no people were insight.

Looking around I noticed all the empty buildings and commented, "This looks like a ghost town. Where is everyone?"

"Well you see sirs… We've taken over the town." The fat pirate with a uni-brow said rubbing the back of his head.

The Pirate with thick lips was talking to his partner with a hat on and asked, "What'll we tell captain Buggy? We're coming back empty-handed…"

"We'll just have to tell him the truth. It's all that girl's fault!"

"C'mon. Take me to your captain," Zolo said to the lousy pirates, "Maybe he knows where Luffy is."

"And maybe he doesn't." I said absentmindedly latching onto Zolo's left arm. "I'm not so sure about you, but I feel like this Bubby guy will be nothing but trouble for us."

Zolo glanced down at me with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you hugging my arm"

"Because" I smiled, "you're comfy and fun to snuggle with."

Zolo's face reddened slightly before he stared ahead grumbling something about 'stupid smartasses'

Walking down the street towards Buggy's HQ my arm was still wrapped around Zolo's. Everything was still and quiet until a loud boom rang through the air and a long row of buildings suddenly got knocked down, Debree and glass spraying everywhere.

"What the hell was that?!" Zolo shouted, to the buggy pirates demanding an explanation

"It was one of captain's Buggy balls!" the man with the hat on exclaimed

"Buggy ball?" I asked, my eyes narrowing dangerous at the men. At this point in time I've let go on Zolo's arm and looked for where the cannon had come from.

"Yeah, it's a special cannon ball that the captain made himself."

Turning to the greenette I scowled and said, "We better head to this Buggy and make sure Luffy hasn't done anything stupid."

"Right" Zolo nodded his head and we ran down the street hoping we would find Luffy before it's too late.

"Oi Zo-chan I think this is!" I cried seizing to a halt as I pointed towards the top of a building that had shouting coming from it.

"Then let's get up there already." Zolo grunted brushing past me and found a ladder on the side of the building leading up to the roof.

"Kay!" I followed Zolo up to the roof and peered at the people loitering around. Even though we just got there I could tell tensions were rising. A girl with chin length orange hair wearing a blue and white striped shirt and a short orange skirt with yellow rings on the side was standing near a cannon that was pointed towards… LUFFY! Who was currently locked in an iron cage! "Damn it cap'n!" I growled towards the straw hat wearing buffoon.

"What'sa matter new girl!?" A pirate asked who had strange looking hair. The man took out a matchbox and struck the box, "Don't ya know how to fire a cannon?"

The man held of the cannons wick and held the burning match to it setting alight, but as soon as the wick caught the orange haired girl flicked out a collapsible staff from under her skirt and knocked the man in the back of his head, causing him to slam straight into the floor.

The surrounding people gasped at the girls acts and a man with a huge blue nose looked absolutely livid, "Traitor! And after we welcomed you into my crew!"

"Woah are you going to save me after all?" Luffy asked from his place in the cage.

"Don't be stupid!" the girl shouted holding her staff in front of her ask she faced the angry pirate crew, "I just got carried away… I just don't want to become a low-down murderer like all of you! You pirates took people dear to me… I'll never become what I hate!"

Luffy stared at the girl and mumbled, "so that's why you hate pirates."

Glancing over at the cannon I saw a small flame moving and my eyes bulged, "Shit Zolo! The fuse is lit!" Pushing myself up from my spot on the side of the roof I heard the large nosed pirate cry

"Little girl, you tried to make a fool of me! For that you die!"

"Zolo get the girl!" I commanded shooting forwards, grabbing the end of the cannon's fuse, putting it out with my bare hands.

Zolo on the other hand got in front of the girl and blocked the clown looking pirates with two out of three of his katanas and asked, "How many pirates does it take to handle one girl?"

"Zolo! Kai!" Luffy shouted happily, a wide grin on his face.

"You hurt?" I asked the orangette in concern

"No—" she seemed to pause for a moment, a look of recognition flashing over her face, "I'm okay…"

"Good"

"Zolo, Kai I'm so glad you found me! Now get me out of here!" Luffy commanded

"Always goofing around" Zolo scolded, "First you fly off with a bird, and now you're playing in some cage… Fool!"

"Hey, did he just call that guy Z-Zolo?" one of the pirates asked in shock

"What's Zolo the pirate hunter doing talking to that thief?"

"And who's that girly looking guy with him?"

"He looks familiar"

"His crewmates he was talking about were Zolo the pirate hunter and who?" the orangette muttered looking at us with wide eyes

"So your Roronoa Zolo, eh?" The large nosed and blue haired pirate asked with a smug undertone to his voice, "You must be here to capture me!"

"I gave up pirate hunting." Zolo informed the pirate, "I have no interest in you."

"Well, I am interested in you. Killing you will be a nice feather in my cap."

"Back off before I pluck all your feathers" Zo-chan growled

"Get'im cap'n buggy!" the large nose's crew shouted

'so that's buggy?' I asked myself a frown on my face, 'He doesn't look all that frightening…'

Buggy cackled evilly as he charged at Zolo a hand full of daggers and a blade a one hand, "Give me all you got, pirate hunter, 'cause I'm about to get a look at your blood!"

"You asked for it!" in one swift motion Zolo sliced Buggy into four pieces. As Buggy's body fell to the floor his crew around us started laughing and I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with the situation. Everything seemed way too easy for this to suddenly end in minutes. Those pirates who were stranded in the ocean seemed petrified of what buggy would do to them… So why is everyone laughing if their fierce captain's dead?

"Wait" my eyes widened in horror, "they said he was a devil fruit user…" I whipped my head up a screamed, "_Zolo! He's not dead!_"

**Unfortunately it was too late.**


End file.
